Batman (film)
DC Entertainment's Batman, or simply Batman, is a 2014 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the second main installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Darren Aronofsky and stars Jay Ryan as Batman, Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth, Tobin Bell as Mr. Freeze, TBA as Nora Fries, Bryan Cranston as James Gordon and Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor. Synopsis Set a few weeks after the Metropolis incident between Superman and Conduit, the masked vigilante Batman maintains his hold on Gotham City's criminal underworld. This is until a new villain, a meta human calling himself Mr. Freeze, begins terrorising the city. Plot As a child, Bruce Wayne witnesses the murder of his father and mother outside of the Monarch Theatre at the hands of a mugger. In the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred discuss the recent attack in Metropolis by the terrorist Conduit. Bruce admits that after years of facing and controlling Gotham's crime, he admits he doesn't have a plan for aliens and other superpowered beings. as proof they cannot be trusted. Batman tracks down Oswald Cobblepot, defeating him and his goons. Oswald tells him where he can find Carmine Falcone. Batman continues his war on crime in Gotham after many years. One night, he meets with commissioner Gordon, asking him about the recent rise in strange happenings and disappearances. Meanwhile, scientist Victor Fries is experimenting on ways to save his wife Nora, who has been diagnosed with a fatal illness. Lucius Fox discovers his illegal experiments and takes him to Bruce, who has no choice but to fire him. Back at his home, Fries can only wait for Nora to slip into a coma, before using stolen Wayne technology to prepare a secret facility, where he can freeze Nora. Before the experiment is complete however, GCPD officers make their way into the facility. Freeze overrides the system, causing it to malfunction and erupt. While his wife has been saved and preserved in cryostasis, he discovers that his body has mutated, and that his body can only survive in sub-zero temperatures. Back at the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred discuss Superman and other potential meta humans they could see as threats. He recalls Conduit's suit and the energy source powering it, and wishes to know what the rock was, believing Luthor knows and shared responsibility for the attack in Metropolis. At the GCPD headquarters, commissioner Gordon is to late to stop an attack by Fries, with the entire building coming under attack by him and his hired goons. In an post credits scene, Bruce Wayne is in the Batcave experimenting on the Kryptonite he obtained from an inside spy, telling Alfred this is only the beginning. The Kryptonite begins to glow gold, and he smiles. In an end credits scene, Freeze is brought to Arkham, where he is placed in a cell located opposite Scarecrow and the Riddler. Asking if they're the best Arkham has to offer, he then hears a horrifying laugh, knowing it's Batman's greatest enemy, the Joker. Cast Main Cast * Jay Ryan as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth * Tobin Bell as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Bryan Cranston as James Gordon * Ruth Wilson as Nora Fries * Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor Supporting Cast * Aubrey Plaza as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Matt Smith as the Edward Nigma/Riddler * TBA as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Willem Dafoe as the Joker * TBA as Thomas Wayne * TBA as Martha Wayne * N/A as Andrew Dove External links Category:Movies Category:Batman (film)